Un sogno nell'oscurità
by Ida59
Summary: Un’implorazione ad un caro amico, affinché una promessa venga rispettata. L’ultimo sogno rimasto in un’anima ormai troppo lacerata.


**Un sogno nell'oscurità**

Autore: Ida59 (7-10 maggio 2007)

Beta: Niky, Astry, Earendil (Manuel Lanhart su EFP), Ale-chan

Tipologia: one-shot  
Rating: PG

Genere: Drammatico, Introspettivo

Epoca: Post 6° libro

Personaggi: Severus Piton  
Pairing: nessuno

Avvertimenti: Nessuno

Riassunto: Un'implorazione ad un caro amico, affinché una promessa venga rispettata. L'ultimo sogno rimasto in un'anima ormai troppo lacerata.

Nota: scritto per i fanwork di sul tema "In morte di Albus"  
_Ambientato verso la fine de 6° libro, tutti o quasi, sono addolorati per la scomparsa di uno dei più grandi maghi che hanno camminato sulla Terra, Albus Silente.  
Ognuno l'ha vissuta a modo suo, c'è chi ha pianto, chi semplicemente è stato zitto alla vista della bianca bara.  
Scegliete un solo personaggio e descrivete le emozioni che ha provato... prima o dopo la morte del grande Preside.  
_Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia appartiene di pieno diritto anche alla raccolta di fanfictions** "In difesa di Severus Piton" **nata per difendere questo splendido personaggio dopo i fatti narrati in "Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue".

La raccolta è composta dalle seguenti storie:

"Solo il mio dovere"

"Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici"

"Non era odio"

"Scelte"

"Maschere di sangue"

"Luci e ombre del cristallo – _ovvero_ – La studentessa"

"Condannato a vivere"

"Riflessi di sangue"

"Brindisi per un amico"

"Sfumature di sorriso"

"Premio di mezzanotte"

"Un sogno nell'oscurità"

"Forza e resistenza del cristallo – _ovvero_ – L'innamorata"

**Un sogno nell'oscurità**

Apro gli occhi: buio.

Li richiudo: sempre e solo buio.

Sono avvolto dalle tenebre e l'oscurità è dentro di me.

_Io sono l'oscurità._

Ho lasciato che la mia luce svanisse in un fragoroso lampo verde, in quelle due folgoranti parole.

Di nuovo inghiottito dalle tenebre dalle quali avevo disperatamente cercato di fuggire.

Strizzo gli occhi e una tenue ombra bianca, illuminata dalla luna, riluce tra il fogliame nero della notte.

Troppo lontano per vedere bene, ma non mi è permesso avvicinarmi di più, neppure ora che è estate e la scuola è chiusa.

Come non mi è stato possibile quel giorno, quando le fiamme hanno avvolto il tuo corpo ed io, tuo assassino, ho tremato a lungo nell'ombra folta della foresta, dietro ai suoi selvaggi abitanti, dietro ai saggi centauri, lontano, dilaniato da un dolore troppo forte per continuare a vivere.

Eppure _dovevo_ vivere.

Questo era stato il tuo ultimo ordine.

Sei morto perché io sopravvivessi, e per questo io devo andare avanti.

Quel giorno le mie unghie graffiarono a lungo ed in profondità questo marchio maledetto che m'incatena all'Inferno dell'Oscuro Signore, cercando ferocemente di strapparlo via, in un ennesimo, folle e vano tentativo di liberarmi dalla mia schiavitù.

Mi hai rimandato da lui.

Tu che da lui mi avevi salvato.

"_Non c'è altra possibilità"_, affermasti, _"Ora che è tornato, devi riprendere il tuo essenziale ruolo di spia."_

L'ho fatto, ma non è bastato.

Ho lasciato che violasse ripetutamente la mia mente, che contaminasse ricordi felici e rinnovasse angosciose memorie.

Ho coraggiosamente mentito davanti a lui, come nessuno ha mai saputo fare.

Ho rinunciato alla mia dignità di uomo inchinandomi davanti al suo orrido volto di serpente, sono di nuovo stato il suo schiavo e l'ho chiamato padrone, ancora asservito a lui da questo marchio maledetto.

No, Albus, non ero affatto pronto, quella notte.

No, non mi sentivo in grado.

Ma ti ho obbedito e sono tornato da lui, a subire la sua vendetta e l'interminabile _Cruciatus_, mentre occhi di sangue spazzavano la mia mente con furia irridente e un dolore straziante bruciava ogni singola fibra del mio corpo.

Non ho mai ceduto, però, e l'ho ingannato, come ti avevo promesso.

Come _dovevo_ fare.

Ma lui ha continuato ugualmente a sospettare di me, pur senza riuscire mai a trovare alcuna prova di tradimento nella mia impenetrabile mente.

Avevi bisogno di scoprire dov'erano celati i suoi Horcrux, era essenziale per la nostra vittoria e solo a me era ormai rimasta, tu sostenesti, la reale possibilità di poterli individuare.

Ma dovevo assolutamente riuscire a riconquistare la sua completa fiducia, e quel Voto maledetto, strappato dalle lacrime angosciate di una madre, ti ha infine offerto la soluzione su un macabro vassoio d'argento.

Quale modo migliore, se non uccidere proprio l'unico mago che lui avesse mai temuto?

L'ho fatto, Albus, ed ora osservo da lontano la tua tomba, bianca come la luce che mi ha abbandonato: tu, illuminato dalla diafana luminosità lunare, ed io, ombra tenebrosa e perduta nella boscaglia, condannato alla perpetua oscurità.

Non l'avrei mai fatto, non volevo farlo e, proprio qui, nella foresta, abbiamo litigato perché io mi ribellavo ancora e sempre al tuo ineseguibile ordine.

Ti volevo bene, e per te ero pronto a morire, senza battere ciglio.

Ma non me lo permettesti.

Dovevo pensare all'anima di Draco, dovevo impedire che si lacerasse.

Dovevo trovare i brandelli d'anima che l'Oscuro Signore tanti anni fa aveva lacerato e nascosto.

La mia anima, ormai, era lacerata e perduta.

Ragazzo ingenuo e infelice, alla ricerca del sapere inseguendo la vendetta sul volto imperscrutabile di una liscia maschera d'argento: cercavo stima e rispetto e trovai solo umiliazione e schiavitù, in questo nero emblema di morte, che brucia ancora di vergogna sul mio braccio.

Così, in quei giorni lontani strappai la mia anima, irrimediabilmente, mentre il sangue ricopriva le mie mani.

Ma a Draco non doveva accadere.

Tu non volevi.

_Io non volevo._

Ed eccomi, ancora una volta, senza scelta, senza alcuna via d'uscita.

Hai scelto tu, per tutti.

Hai scelto che io vivessi: per salvare l'anima di Draco e distruggere quella di Voldemort.

Della mia povera anima, invece, si prende cura la tua, quando ogni notte viene ad intessere, con i sottili fili d'argento di una speranza che non è più mia, i delicati arabeschi di luce della rete di salvezza che m'avvolge.

Solo tu possiedi il capo di quel prezioso filo, solo tu puoi tirarmi fuori da questo Inferno.

Ma sei morto.

_Io ti ho ucciso._

Due parole intrise di dolore infinito.

_Avada Kedavra._

Dovere e obbedienza.

Luce verde nel nero del cielo.

Buio nero nel mio cuore, senza più linfa vitale.

Il Marchio splendeva nel cielo, muto testimone della mia gelida disperazione, e bruciava di dolore sul mio braccio, vivo solo per essere di nuovo schiavo delle tenebre.

"_Severus… ti prego… "_

Un rombo fragoroso nelle mie orecchie, la tua voce, dolce ed amichevole.

Un'arma mortale, la mia voce, gelida e disumana.

Odio e disgusto, sul mio volto pallido.

Odio per me.

Disgusto per quello che stavo compiendo.

Poi, solo un immenso, straziante dolore.

Ed un nuovo rimorso, pesante più di tutti gli altri, a gravare sulla mia coscienza, a schiacciarmi all'Inferno che si spalancava orrido davanti a me, per inghiottirmi vorace tra le sue ardenti fiamme.

Intanto, anche il tuo corpo bruciava, luminoso, davanti a tutti, a creare quella Tomba Bianca che solo da lontano mi è permesso osservare, ma davanti alla quale vorrei potermi prostrare e piangere.

Piangere l'amico che aveva creduto in me e mi aveva teso la mano; ricordare il tuo affetto e la tua stima che, sola, mi aveva reso nuovamente uomo.

Rammentare il tuo sorriso e l'ironia azzurra dei tuoi occhi.

Chiamarti Padre, come non ho mai avuto il coraggio di fare, ma come il mio cuore ha sempre desiderato di potersi rivolgere a te.

Ricambiare il tuo sorriso e dirti che ti voglio bene.

Ma è troppo tardi.

Non ho mai saputo dirtelo.

_Ma ho saputo ucciderti._

A nulla vale sapere che saresti comunque morto, di lì a poco, a causa della maledizione dell'anello dei Gaunt, che stava lentamente bruciando il tuo corpo dall'interno, nonostante ogni mio tentativo di salvarti.

E' solo colpa mia, perché non sono riuscito a guarirti: io, che credevo di conoscere ogni recondito meandro della complessa Arte delle Pozioni; io, che ritenevo di poter imbrigliare il terribile e distruttivo potere delle Arti Oscure.

Io, che sono solo un uomo, distrutto dal dolore per aver compiuto il proprio dovere.

Un uomo condannato a vivere nell'oscurità, dopo aver ucciso la sua luce.

Compirò il mio dovere fino in fondo: troverò e distruggerò ogni brandello d'anima dell'Oscuro Signore.

Dopo, mi permetterai finalmente di morire, Albus?

O continuerai ancora, ogni notte, a tessere ostinatamente la tua rete di salvezza per me, cospargendola d'azzurre perle liquide, dono prezioso dei tuoi occhi?

Ancora mi torturerai con la serenità del tuo sorriso e con la pacata gentilezza della tua voce?

Compirò il mio dovere, Albus, fino in fondo; eseguirò i tuoi ordini, come ho sempre fatto.

Ma promettimi che, dopo, mi lascerai finalmente morire!

Non capisci che, solo così, potrò infine piangere la tua morte?

Come posso dire: _"Ti voglio bene",_ ad un fantasma?

Io voglio dirlo a te!

Ma potrò farlo solo quando sarò morto.

Invece sono vivo, ed il marchio brucia sulla mia pelle.

Ancora.

Anche per questa notte, il mio tempo è finito.

Il Marchio mi richiama alla schiavitù, alle fiamme del mio Inferno ed all'orrido presente, distogliendomi da questo mio delirante sogno che ogni notte rinasce nell'oscurità, troppo lontano dalla luce della tua tomba.

Mi richiama al dovere che devo compiere, solo perché tu me lo hai ordinato.

Bacerò di nuovo l'orlo delle sue vesti di tenebra, chinerò la testa davanti a quelle iridi di rubino che credono di controllare i miei pensieri, m'inginocchierò davanti al mago che stringe il mondo in un pugno di terrore: ma solo per rubargli l'oscuro segreto delle sue anime nascoste.

Dopo, tu manterrai la tua promessa, vero Albus?

Hai detto che anche io, un giorno, potrò essere felice.

Tirerai finalmente quel filo argenteo che governa il diadema di luce che ogni notte, con ostinata dolcezza, tessi intorno a me, vero?

Mi libererai da questa oscurità infinita, per immergermi nella tua luce senza vita?

Solo due parole, Albus.

Lasciami morire.

Manterrai la tua promessa?

_Albus… ti prego…_

5


End file.
